


Sangria

by brainded45



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, F/M, Flogging, Heavy BDSM, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Name-Calling, Slut Shaming, a lil bit of fluff at the end, feitan being feitan, just a smidge this is mostly smut i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainded45/pseuds/brainded45
Summary: “Do you remember the rules?” Feitan’s eyes peer into yours, waiting.A look into Feitan and Reader's unorthodox practices.





	Sangria

**Author's Note:**

> So this is self-indulgent. Not Beta'd and I haven't written in 5ever so hope this doesn't suck???

“Are you ready to start?”

 

Your breath hitches in your throat as your heart picks up it's already erratic beating. You take a moment to steady yourself, taking in the feeling of the bed under your body, the cool of the harness that wraps around your wrists and thighs, pinning your arms underneath you, and holding your body together. You are bare to him, bare to this world, while he retains only tight black pants, his hard cock already straining against them. You take a deep breath, in and out, and as you feel your heart begin to steady nod.

 

“Do you remember the rules?” Feitan’s eyes peer into yours, waiting.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Tell me them.”

 

“First,” you start, making sure to maintain eye contact, “the safeword is ‘lotus’.” He begins to knead your thighs with his gloved hands, cool latex relaxing your body. “Second,” you continue, “Your command is mine to follow.” His begins to position himself over you, stretching his petite figure over your own.

 

“And?” He moves a hand to your hips to steady your shaking and moves the other to gently cup your bottom jaw. “What else is there?” Feitan’s breath is hot against your left ear. He moves his head down into the crook of your neck, moving your head over so he could get a better angle. He licks slowly, starting from the base of your neck and ending up behind your ear. He moved back down to your mid neck and takes your sensitive flesh into his mouth, nibbling at first. “Well?” He sucks hard, and with a pop he lets you go. You know that’s going to leave a mark and you know he’s not going to want you to hide it. “I’m waiting.”

 

“My sole purpose is to please you and to see your needs are met.” He sucks at your skin, leaving a trail of fresh bruises up and the left side of your neck. You bite back any sounds that dare come out of your mouth. “I am to be used by you. ” He pulls his face away from your neck, but before you can get a good look at his face, his grip tightens around your jaw for a second before he releases it and slaps you across the face. Your cheek stings and you can feel tears collecting at the edges of your eyes. It has begun.

 

You look up at him, his displeasure clear. He rakes a pair of disapproving eyes up and down your body before his lips twitch in disgust and he gives a loud _tsk_. “You look disgusting like this. Opened up and shivering like some cheap whore.” He’s right, and his words alone have you drawing in a light gasp. Your gasp earns you another slap and this time you moan openly. Your open and unabashed showing of pleasure displeases him greatly. “Look at you,” Feitan hisses gripping your hair and yanking you face forward towards him, “I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already moaning for me like the slut you are.” The heat in between your legs is strong and if your legs hadn’t been forcibly held apart by your harness you would be rubbing your thighs together.

 

He pulls your face towards his lap, your face right above the crook of his hip between the straining in his pants and his leg, your ass in the air. As you adjust to your position, trying to maneuver your knees so as to not injure yourself, he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs your first toy of the night. You knew what he was going to grab before he grabbed it, a shiver running down your spine.

 

When crane your neck to look up at him, he smiles down at you and as he holds the leather flogger in his hand, he brings his arm back, readying himself and you. You wonder for a second if this is what a diver feels like as they see the shark charge towards them. You think that perhaps he can see the panic in your eyes because he smiles wider, his eyes further narrowing with a glee that sends a shiver down your spine and he wastes no time in bringing the leather contraption down on your ass. Hard. A cry escapes your mouth and as soon as you feel it fall out of your lips he brings another hard slap back onto your ass. A cycle begins, he brings the flogger down, you let out a painful moan, and in retaliation, he brings it back down. The leather straps all bring down their own hurt at once, multiple stings going across your ass and part of your lower back. He keeps a hand steady on your shoulder to keep you in place. Feitan loves watching you squirm, but he needs to control that too. He takes pleasure in controlling every reaction, every painful movement and every cry of pleasure is completely measured out to what he sees fit.

 

You keep looking at him as he brings the toy down onto your backside, noticing how his eyes zone in onto you, that smile locked in place and stretching to a level anyone else that knew Feitan would think impossible. You can only guess that he is watching as the straps mark the delicate skin of your ass, as you wouldn’t dare to look over.

 

It doesn’t take very long of your own moans and gasps of combined pain and pleasure to become more wanton and next to you, you can feel his cock twitch. Feitan stops for a second, and yanks the front of his pants and underwear down, revealing his swollen erection to you. The head is red and leaking with precum and you need to take it into your mouth. He looks down expectantly at you, knowing that you know what to do. So, you move your shaking body upwards and shoddily guide yourself to his cock, the hand that once held a firm grip on you now back on your lower jaw, steading you slightly. When his tip meets your lips you open up and he slides himself in. His cock slides to the back of your throat with a snap of his hips and you start to choke. He moans hard. “Just like that, whore. Take all of me in.” He starts fucking your face and with each thrust you feel the air get fucked out of your windpipe; tears begin falling down your face. He brings a few more strikes to you again, making you squirm and gag even harder. Eventually, he throws the flogger aside, abandoning it altogether.

 

“Fuck, _fuck_!” Feitan was never particularly quiet when you two played together, much to his dismay. His eyes were shut, fluttering open to for a second to get an eyeful of you, of his throbbing member slipping in and out of your mouth, before shutting close again and his head rolling back. A sharp hitch in his labored breath was the only warning given before a hot load of cum shot down your throat; Feitan moaning loudly above you. He slips out of your mouth as your gag reflex begins to kick in and you start coughing up his cum. Another hard slap meets your face and as he is catching his breath he looks down at you, anger in his eyes. “You were supposed to swallow that, you stupid cunt!”

 

“I-I’m so sorry, s-sir.” The words a whispered rasp as you begin collecting your breath and you swallow deeply, hoping that it would soothe the burning you feel in your throat. Another _tsk_ comes from him and before you can truly compose yourself he throws you onto your back. Your abused bottom screams out to you and you gasp out in pain when your ass connects to the mattress. He takes a minute after, needing to collect himself after his orgasm and takes a good look at you as you still struggle to breathe. It’s then when he removes the latex gloves, along with the rest of his clothing, and slides off the bed. “Stay there,” he doesn’t look at you, already focused and excited for the next task, “and if you move, you’ll regret it.” He walked out of the room, his cock still hard in anticipation for what was to come.

 

You truly hated not having him in the same room as you when you both played together, but you knew what he was getting, knew that you needed to be properly prepared for this or it would end disastrously. The first time you two did this was the first time you had actually done this particular kink with anyone else, this curiosity that you’ve carried since you were first starting your kink experimentation. You’d brought it up with previous partners only to have them either brush the idea off or simply to outright shame you for wanting to try something so dangerous. For a while, you believed that it was something that you would have to do on your own, a dirty little secret to be kept within the confines of your own bedroom. However, when your relationship with Feitan began to turn more intimate and sexual you felt like you had to explain to him what he had first assumed to be self-harm injuries. You were so shy then, hoping he wouldn’t judge you too harshly, but to your complete delight, this was something he’d been wanting to bring up to you too. The first time he cut you was the first time any person had ever made you cum.

 

Feitan soon enters the room, taking you out of your introspections with his equipment. With a new pair of gloves, he set everything onto the nightstand next to you, a stainless steel tray with all of the necessary tools lined up neatly on top of it. “Are you breathing right, yet? Yes? Good. Now you be a good little slut and listen to me.” He looks down out you, smiling and dangerous. He’s going to lay it all out for you and he knows that you love this, that you live for this. “You’ve been an annoyance this whole session and I won’t stand for a toy that doesn’t work properly. I’m going to carve that pretty skin of yours until I’ve had my fill.” His words restart your fluttering heart and your body begins to vibrate in anticipation yet again. You want to respond to him, want to tell him to please, _please_ cut you, but he hasn’t given you permission to speak and you dare not test him right now, as he fiddles open the alcoholic wipes.

 

Your finely tuned ritual starts first with the cold of the wipes being rubbed onto the skin of your outer thighs, below the harness. That is safe and a place he cuts so often your skin is beginning to scar there in a more prominent manner. He soon pinches the skin hard first, partly to ready you, letting you known to focus there, and second, to annoy you and when you flinch ever so slightly that gets a chuckle out of him. He then goes in to pinch you slightly. This is where time seems to stop slightly for you because he reaches over to his neat little tray and grabs the first scalpel. Your heart feels like it’s going to jump out of your chest and you bite down on your lip when he drags the scalpel along your skin, in between his pinched fingers. You let out the breathe you were unconsciously holding in, alongside a painful moan. You feel the blood begin to trickle down that thigh onto the bed, your bed that you know will stain. He begins to make other cuts alongside that first up on that thigh.“You bleed so good for me.” You think you hear him say this, but you’re not sure at this point. Right now the pain is taking you to your own little spot, somewhere that’s very here in this room and somewhere far from here. You’ll need more pain, however, to get to where you want to go.

 

He moved away from that part of you soon enough, putting the used scalpel down onto the tray. You know he has some kind of system to keep a used one away from the other sterile ones, but he explained that to you long ago and in the heat of the moment you aren’t really paying much attention to the safety measures you know are in place. He starts the cycle again on your the outside of your other thigh and again when he cuts you feel the sting and its stings so good that you have to keep your legs from shaking because your arousal is driving you insane. “Don’t move.” Fuck, he’s noticed, “If I cut too deep and you bleed to death then I’ll have to find myself another toy. I don’t want to have to train someone else.” You take deep breaths in and out, and that seems to steady your legs a bit better, but they still shake. He lets out an annoyed whine but doesn’t say anything, instead, he’s fully engrossed, cutting slowly as to maximize pain. When he pulls away again you are left with your legs shaking again. “You better get your shit together. I’m not going to warn you again.”

 

He moves back over to put the bloodied scalpel back onto the tray and grabs another alcoholic wipe, this time rubbing the inside of your thighs, below the harness, clean. You knew that place was technically safe, in the right, experienced hands, and you know and trust that Feitan knows what he’s doing. A pinch lets you know what you are in for, but this cut hurts so much more and it feels so bad, but so good “That hurt, didn’t it?” He doesn’t hide his laugh and when you look down at him, he’s chuckling and biting at his lip, putting himself back into that space of focus. His resolve back to him, he begins to cut again. When he cuts this time, there is no pain. You feel a giggle escape your lips and when he cuts you throw your head back sighing as you do.

 

“There you are.” He sounds so far away, you know he’s in this room and you feel a hand on you. “It took you long enough.” He grips your thigh, squeezing it hard, and you know something came out of your mouth to make him laugh, but you don’t know what you’ve said because this room is spinning. You feel like a balloon, and by the next cut, you are floating.

 

He cleans you up again, readying you for the sting of the blade. This pinch brings you closer to reality, enough that you can see past the spot you’ve zoned in on, on the ceiling. You look down at him and you can see the black of his hair and movement, but you can’t see _him_. If you had been able to, you would have noticed the want in his eyes leak over into desperation, would have seen his hands shake ever so slightly as he went in for the cut. The last cut feels deeper, and you know that this is because what is left of his self-control is gone. This snaps you out a little more, feeling less drunk and less drunk on your own endorphins. He throws that last scalpel onto the tray, the metal clinging as it makes contact with each other. He quickly climbs over you, stroking his cock with a bloodied glove.

 

“You’re going to take my cock now. I’m decidedly less annoyed with you. Keep it that way.”

He moved his mouth over to your neck, and as he teeth graze the nape of your neck he slides all of himself into you. Your body jerks back at the intrusion; it was too much at once and you let out a cry. A strangled laugh follows a moan, they escape his lips and he starts to pick up the pace. Soon his hips pick up their usual rhythm; fast, deep thrust that leaves you crying out with every movement. Your thighs sting and your ass is still so sore, but he feels amazing, hands hot underneath the gloves as he moves his right hand over your hip. He guides your hips to meet him while he grips them tightly, his finders making indentations into your skin. You feel slight wet of your blood staining your skin there.

 

This all so much to take in so you close your eyes, but he positions himself so that he can smack your eyes open, bringing your face to meet his. “Open them,” He says a little breathlessly, “I want to watch you while you’re being fucked.”   

 

It’s difficult, keeping your eyes open, but he’s looking at you so intently and you can sort of see yourself in his eyes; you look helpless. He leans in to kiss you and his lips are rough on your own before he bites down on your lower lip. Your own cry of pain gets a moan from him. He puts your forehead together he starts. “You feel so good, so wet and tight for me. I’ve been gone for a bit, but you’ve been a good little slut, waiting for me to come home to you. Did you touch yourself, hoping I would fuck you like this when I came back home?”

 

You shake your head, not bothering to even try to answer because you know you won’t be able to get much out.

 

“Why not?” It seems that he’s going to try to force the words out of you. You try to speak, but words fail you for a moment and all you can muster is a stunted, “J-Jus-st you!”

 

His speed picks up and he closed his eyes for a moment, clearly pleased with your answer. He licks his lips and opens his eyes again, this time clear approval shines through them. This was an old rule, something that he had ordered you to do as he left to go back to his group after you were both intimate for the first time. It was a difficult task to keep in line with most of the time, with him being gone so often, but you were not going to be dishonest with him about anything, let alone something he had explicitly demanded you not to do. Trust comes hard for someone like him, and you love him so deeply.  

 

Feitan closes his eyes for a second and you can feel him shiver over you, knowing how pleased he is. “Good girl, I’ll let you cum tonight. You’ve been so good.” His voice is breathy, and when his eyes open again you see something behind them that you can only hope is love. He kisses again, but this time so softly, breaking his role for a second before he bites down on your lip again, this time drawing blood. He moves his forehead back onto you and you see a new conviction in his eyes.

 

Your eyes widen when he moves his thumb to your clit, rubbing the way you know will make you cum in no time. Your back arches and you yell out for him, his speed picking up so fast that your skin slapping against his is the loudest thing in this room, besides your increasingly loud cries. His cock is so very deep in you right now, hitting you in just the right spot and with him playing with your clit the way he’s doing you know that you don’t have very long. Your arms have fallen asleep, your thighs burn as every moment seems to tug at the edges of your cuts, and your ass is still so very tender, but this doesn’t matter at all because soon you’re feeling the build up inside you.  

 

“Fei-Feitan, I’m cumming!”

 

His thumb picks up its pace and you feel your eyes roll to the back of your skull and as you cum your whole body shakes violently, arching back as you scream out his name. You feel so overstimulated, but he keeps rubbing your clit and he keeps up his pace. It’s almost too much and your safeword it at the tip of your tongue, but it still feels so good and his thrusts become more erratic. You know he’s close because he pulls his hand from your clit and wraps it around your neck tightly, not enough to choke you, but enough that breathing out is a bit more difficult. The sudden difficulty in getting air makes your head feel even lighter, keeping you further in your orgasmic fog. Everything then feels like it happens at once.

 

When your eyes refocus, he closes his, his breath catching the way you know it does before he cums, and he cums with a loud moan. His hips give deep, but erratic thrusts as he rides his own orgasm to its end, his cum filling you up. He opens his eyes slightly, before sliding out of you and collapsing onto the bed next to you. You both sit in silence for what feels like a second and forever before you both turn to look at each other, both still catching your breaths. His lower half is smeared with your blood and the sweat shines off of him; he’s a mess. You can only imagine how you look to him right now.

 

“You, you want out of those things?” He asks you after a moment, he motions to your restraints, but before you say anything he’s already up and fiddling with the snap on your thighs.

 

“Yes, please.” Your voice is so very hoarse. “I can’t feel my arms.”

 

This gives him pause and his eyes narrow in annoyance. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” He’s so cute like this, with his eyebrows furrowed together. He continues on with the snaps and before you know it, you are pulling your dead arms from out under you; every movement brings blood back it, making your wince in discomfort. You shimmy out of the restraints and look down at the red marks on both of your wrists before shaking them, bringing blood flow back into your hands. You really should have told him it was bothering you, but you didn’t.

 

You swing an arm over his torso. He looks down at you, his face annoyed, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. You give him a kiss, one that he only half-heartedly brushes off. He told you once, quite some time ago, that he didn’t like being touched. You mostly complied with his request, wanting so very badly to cuddle and caress him, but ultimately respecting his wishes. It wasn’t until you woke up suddenly late one night, being able to feel his arms around you before he pulled away as you woke up that you realized that he didn’t really know how to handle someone loving him. Since then you’ve tried to slowly incorporate more affectionate gestures. At a slow enough pace, he’s usually a bit receptive to your touch. Right now, though, you felt no inhibitions and his slightly lackluster response does nothing to discourage you from nuzzling the side of his face.

 

You only pull away from him after you feel him completely freeze and you look up at him. His eyes are averted and he looks like a mess, but you love him so much that the sight of him like this, so bashful makes your heart flutter in ways it didn’t when you were playing with him. He looks back at you, cautiously and you answer him, with the most sincere whisper you can manage.

 

“I was having a good time.”


End file.
